Mr. Happy
In series *Little Miss Sunshine: Both are round, yellow, happy and always making other people's days. *Mr. Cheerful: Both are happy. *Little Miss Giggles: Both are round and love to laugh. *Mr. Tickle: Both are round, happy, are mascots and like to laugh. *Mr. Scatterbrain: Both are happy and laugh sometimes. *Mr. Bounce: Both are round, yellow and are happy. *Little Miss Chatterbox: Both have yellow and are happy. *Mr. Good: Both are happy and good. *Mr. Chatterbox: Both are happy. *Mr. Brave: Both are yellow and happy. Out of series *Felipe (Handy Manny, both are happy and yellow), *Claude (Raggy Dolls, both are happy), *Yellow Yo-yo Man (Letterland, both are yellow and happy), *Sammy Snake (Letterland, both happy and friendly), *Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are happy and yellow), *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh, both are happy), *David Bubblestone (The Happy Colors, both are happy), *Pinky and Perky (Namesake series, all three own a show), *Happy (Snow White, both are happy), *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland, both are happy), *Finlay the Fox cub (Timmy Time, both are happy), *Nuzzle (Nuzzle and Scratch, both are happy), *James (The Railway Series, both are happy and have yellow), *Pac-Man (Namco, both are mascots, happy, round and yellow) *Yellow Hemka (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, both are yellow and happy), *Nevada (The Scrambled States of America, both are happy most of the time and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Mississippi) *Crona (Soul Eater, both are mascots) *Mime (Happy Tree Friends, both are happy and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Petunia) *Buddhist Monkey (Happy Tree Friends, both are yellow) *Mickey Mouse (Disney, both are mascots, they're very happy, and both are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Minnie Mouse), *Edward (The Railway Series, both are kind and wise, and have yellow), *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast, both are happy, yellow, and put on a big party) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (Namesake show, both are kind), *Chris McClean and Don (Total Drama series, all three are hosts), *Trent (Total Drama series, both are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Gwen), *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, both are Happy, and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Lola Bunny), *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes/Duck Dodgers, both are polite and are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Queen Tyr'Ahnee, for Mr. Happy's case is affably good while Marvin the Martian's case is affably evil), *The Warden (Superjail, both are happy and say "Wonderful!"), *Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman, both are hosts, happy and have yellow), *Handy (Happy Tree Friends, both are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Petunia) *Zordon (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are wise), *Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, both are happy and yellow), *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are main characters, yellow and happy), *Robotboy (Robotboy, both are main characters, are happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Robotgirl), *Mario (Nintendo, both are mascots, always happy and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Peach), *Firey (BFDI, both are always happy and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Leafy), *Pee-Wee Herman (Namesake series, both are happy), *Molly (The Railway Series, both are yellow and happy), *Thomas the Tank Engine (The Railway Series, both are the main characters of their respectful series, are happy and have yellow on them), *Stephen The Rocket (The Railway Series, both are yellow and jolly), *Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh Four (Codename Kids Next Door, both have yellow and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Kuki Sanban/Numbuh Three), *Ten Cents (TUGS, both are the main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy), *Rebecca (The Railway Series, both are yellow and happy), *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Namesake series, All Three are the main characters of their respective series, Happy and Cheerful) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are happy and cheerful), *Noddy (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Both are the main characters of their series, happy and cheerful), *Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, both are yellow), *Postman Pat (namesake series, both are main characters of the Specsavers trailers, are main characters of their respective series and are happy), *Franklin (Franklin the Turtle, both are leaders), *Simba (The Lion King, both are kind and both are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Nala), *Kovu (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride, both are kind and both are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Kiara), *Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera, both are yellow, happy and outgoing), *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, both are mascots and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Lola), *Zoron (Wizards of Mickey, both are yellow), *Henry Sellers (Father Ted, both run a game show), *Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers, both are happy), *Pops (Regular Show, both are happy), *Whyatt Beanstalk (Super Why!, both are leaders and happy), *Spyro (1997-, both used to be angry and are happy (in Up and Down and Gateway to Glimmer), *Gill Grunt (Skylanders series, both are happy and kind and like love and happiness and don't like darkness and evil and they're both boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Whirlwind), *Pop Fizz (Skylander series, both have yellow and they're always happy and cheerful and always have a smile on there faces), *Binyah Binyah Poliwog (Gullah Gullah Island, both are mascots, yellow, and happy), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are happy and have yellow on them), *Sharky (Eek the Cat (1992-1994), both get hurt later after an incident with Mr. Bump and Eek), *Wolverine (X-Men, both are yellow), *Po (Kung Fu Panda, both are main characters of their respective series and are happy and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Tigress), *Elmo and Big Bird (Sesame Street, all 3 are happy and Mr. Happy and Big Bird are both yellow), *Candace (Phineas and Ferb, both are happy (although sometimes Candace can be mean)), *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are the main characters of their respective series, happy and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Isabella), *Spongebob SquarePants (Namesake series, both are the main characters, happy and yellow), *David Copperfield (both are kind and optimistic and boyfriend to Little Miss Sunshine and Agnes Wickfield), *Greg and Sam (The Wiggles, all 3 are yellow and happy), *Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter, both are happy), *Ootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter, both are a good friend to everyone), *Dodger (Oliver & Company, both are happy and outgoing), *Scoop (Bob the Builder, both are yellow and leaders), *Jack Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are happy), *Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb, both are happy), *Finn (Adventure Time, both are main characters to their own shows and are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Flame Princess), *Daishiko Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages, both are happy, kind and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Hayden Yiucko), *Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are wise, happy, a good friend to everyone, kind and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Maude Marcella Bayrile), *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo, both are the main characters of their respective series, have yellow, are happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Patsy), *Sir Neil (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlord, both are happy, kind and also are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Lauren), *Sir Brian of Manchester (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are happy, kind and also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Lady Kiria of Liverpool), *Alex (Madagascar, both are main characters, yellow (Of course, Alakay is a brown-yellow) and leaders and also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Gia), *Roddy (Flushed Away both are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Rita Malone), *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians, both are outgoing), *Brum (Namesake series, both are main characters, yellow and happy), *Snowplow (Nine Dog Christmas, both are main characters and leaders), *Pee-Wee Herman (Namesake series, both are always happy), *Mega Man (Capcom, both are mascots), *Cooler (Pound Puppies, both are leaders), *Baloo (The Jungle Book, both are happy and outgoing), *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure, both are happy and outgoing and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Angel), *Sam Lawton (Final Destination 5, both have girlfriends with Little Miss Sunshine and Molly Harper), *Monster (Robot and Monster, both are always happy), *Marco (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, both are happy, outgoing and are also boyfriends to Miss Sunshine & Angelina), *Ferry Boat Fred (Namesake series, both are main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy), *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets and Sesame Street, both are mascots, are happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Miss Piggy), *Benny (The Wild, both are happy and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Bridget), *Bryer Rabbit (Song of the South, both are happy), *Emily/Glitter Lucky (Glitter Force, both are happy), *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop, both are cheerful and the mascots of their shows), *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony), both are happy and the main characters of their respective series), *Pinocchio (Namesake series, both are happy), *Hap-Pea (Poddington Peas, both have happy names), *Stepney (The Railway Series, both are yellow and happy), *Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner, both are happy and mascots), *Winnie the Pooh (Namesake series, both are the main characters, yellow and happy), *Bananas in Pyjamas (Namesake series, all 3 are the main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy), *Ernie (Sesame Street, both are happy, cheerful and nuisances to Bert and Mr. Grumpy) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega, both are mascots and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Amy), *September (An Off-Beats Valentine’s, both are mascots and boyfriends to February and Miss Sunshine) *Charlie Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, both are kind hearted) *Konami Man (Konami, both are mascots), *T.J. Detilewer (Recess, both are leaders), *Walter (The Muppets, both are happy), *Cure Peach (Fresh Precure, both are happy), *Cure Honey (Happiness Charge, both are happy and have yellow. (Cure Honey wears yellow)), *Wooldor Sockbat (Drawn Together, both are happy and yellow), *Corey Riffin (Grojband, both are happy), *Mametchi (Tamagotchi franchise, both are mascots, wise and yellow), *Kirby (Namesake series, both are mascots, round and happy), *Happydactyl (The Greedysaurus Gang, both are happy), *Tiny (Little Robots, both are happy), *Emerald (Pokemon Special, both are happy), *Bomberman (Hudson Soft, both are mascots), *Abney and Teal (The Adventures of Abney and Teal, all three are are the main characters of their respective series, Happy and Cheerful), *Sarah (Sarah and Duck, both are the main characters of their respective series, Happy and Cheerful), *Holly (Everything's Rosie, both happy and cheerful), *Joy (Inside Out, both are yellow, happy and cheerful), *Guy Smiley (Sesame Street, both are yellow and are hosts), *Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House, both are mascots, have yellow, and are happy) *Arthur Timothy Read (Arthur, both are the main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy) *Pikachu (Pokémon, both are mascots, yellow and happy) *Donkey Kong (Mario series, both are mascots, have yellow as a signature colour, are happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Candy Kong) *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time, both are mascots, happy and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Ali) *Sofia (Sofia the First, both are happy at most times and mascots) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto, both are happy and have yellow) *Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles, both are happy), *Skye Nakaiye (The Puzzle Place, both have yellow and are happy) *Mo (The Land Before Time, both are yellow and happy) *Bubsy (Accolade, both are mascots) *Happy (Hey Duggee, both hence their names) *Mr. Bean (Namesake series, both are the leaders of their shows and are happy) *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are happy) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are yellow, main leaders and happy) *Philip (The Railway Series, both are mascots, yellow and happy) *Clefairy (Pokémon, both are mascots and happy) *Wario (Super Mario Bros., both are mascots, wear yellow, and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Princess Shokora) *Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa series, both are main characters and are happy) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are happy and smile) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are yellow and happy) *Odie (Garfield, both are happy) *Little Toot (Melody Time, both are happy and main characters) *Manny (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, both are British, yellow, and happy (until the end for Manny)) *Budgie the Little Helicopter (Namesake series, both are the main characters of their respective series, British, wear yellow and are happy) *Spring Man (ARMS, both are happy) *Smiley Wiley (My Little Animals, both are yellow and happy) *Smiler (The Emoji movie, both are yellow, round, and always smile) *The Magic School Bus (Namesake series, both are the main characters of their respective series, yellow and happy) *Splendid (Happy Tree Friends, both are happy) *Cub (Happy Tree Friends, both are sweet and happy) *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends, both are sweet and cute) *Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends, both are sweet and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Giggles) *Nutty (Happy Tree Friends, both are happy) *Brainiac Adam (Fandom Wikia, both are happy and smile) *Yellow Face (BFDIA, both are yellow, round, and happy) *Danny (Cats Don't Dance, both are happy, mascots, nice, kind and are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Sawyer) *Happy Bunny (It's Happy Bunny, both are happy) *Loser (Battle for BFDI, both are yellow, friendly, and popular) *Heathcliff (Namesake Series, both are mascots and happy) *Cleo (Heathcliff, both are yellow and happy) *Hatchlings (Angry Birds, both are happy) *Grampus (TUGS, both are happy) *Lil' Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are happy and smile) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are happy and smile) *Orson (Garfield and Friends, both are happy and smile) *Garfield (Garfield and Friends, both are happy and smile) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are happy) *Ato (Canimals, both are mascots and happy) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes, both are happy and smile) *Larry (Veggietales, both are happy and mascots) *Stanley (A Troll in Central Park, both are happy and smile) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams, both are happy and smile) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could, both are happy) *Sniffles (Looney Tunes, both are happy and smile) *Friendly Franco (Little Monsters, both are easy to get along with) *Yoshi (Nintendo, both are happy, and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Birdo) *Bendy Go/Numtum 1 (the Numtums, both are Main Characters, happy and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Dardar/Numtum 2) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear yellow, are happy, say "Wonderful," and are boyfriends to Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, and Little Miss Sunshine) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear yellow, and happy, and are boyfriends to Betty Cooper and Little Miss Sunshine) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both tend to be nice sometimes and are boyfriends to Veronica Lodge and Little Miss Sunshine) *WALL-E (WALL-E, both are happy, yellow and are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and EVE) *Leap (Leapfrog, both are happy and smile) *Tad (Leapfrog, both are happy and cheerful) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, both are happy) *Branch (Trolls, both are cute and happy) *Chris and Martin Kratt (Wild Kratts, both are happy, outgoing and adventurous) *Danny Fenton/Phantom (Namesake series, both tend to be happy sometimes and are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Sam Manson, although, they do eventually become an official couple in "Phantom Planet") *Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom, both are happy and wear yellow) *Harvey Kinkle (Archie series, both are happy and are boyfriends to Sabrina Spellman and Little Miss Sunshine) *Miguel (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both are happy and are possible boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Jessica) *Kool Aid Man (Kool Aid, both are mascots and are happy) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both have yellow and are happy) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear yellow and are happy) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both have yellow and are happy) *Moose Mason (Archie series, both have yellow, are happy and are boyfriends to Midge Klump and Little Miss Sunshine) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both have yellow, are mascots, are happy and friendly, only when he is good) *Gamera (Namesake series, both are mascots and are happy, only when he is friendly) *The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Suess, both are mascots, happy and friendly) *Kevin Keene (Captain N: The Game Master, both wear yellow, smile, are happy and are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Princess Lana) *Felix the Cat (Namesake series, both are mascots and are happy) *Sam I Am (Dr. Suess, both are yellow and are happy) *Robin (Fire Emblem, both tend to smile and are boyfriends to Lucina and Little Miss Sunshine) Gallery David Bubblestone.png|'David Bubblestone' Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants Mickey Mouse.png|'Mickey Mouse' Tigger.png|'Tigger' Lumiere.jpg|'Lumiere' Wubbzy,png.jpg|'Wubbzy' Handy_manny_micro_char_felipe2.jpg|'Felipe' trim.jpg|Makoto Naegi Pacman.jpg|Pac-Man NV.png|Nevada maxresdefault-1.jpg|Yellow Guy/Manny images (3).jpg|Cleo images (2).jpg|Hatchlings Grampus.png|Grampus little-sneezer-tiny-toon-adventures-7.4.jpg|Lil' Sneezer Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi La Fume cd33cf7de2b8cf0ba3e0dee05f806ecb.png|Tails OdieCharacter.jpg|Odie 1954-toot-2.jpg|Little Toot Images.png|Sally Acorn Attractive-cartoons-orson.jpg|Orson Robot_Jones_300.gif|Robot Jones File:Pikachu.png|Pikachu Mario.png|Mario TrustThomas8.png|Thomas Happy_OK_214572K3a.jpg|Happy (Snow White) Stanley-troll-in-central-park-0.73.jpg|Stanley Who dat nights by kianite-d9tb4u1.png|NiGHTS Th (17).jpeg|Sniffles 1305762765-20131117185914_21Tillie_the_little_engine_that_could_.jpg|Tillie Friendly Franco.jpg|Friendly Franco Wall-E.png|WALL-E Leapfrog_Numbers_Ahoy_DVD_2010.avi_000154079.jpg|Leap Froggy.jpg|Tad Pinkie_Pie_2_Small_2187.png|Pinkie Pie Screenshot 20190413-170434 Photos.jpg|Archie Andrews Screenshot_20190413-170650_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190413-170719_Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge Harvey Kinkle (1).png|Harvey Kinkle Bear.jpg|Bear Big Bird.png|Big Bird The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat Danny_Fenton.png|Danny Fenton godzilla_1975_front_render_by_wikizilla_ddenh9y-fullview.png|Godzilla Gamera_1969.png|Gamera 3092894-6735042798-Knml3.png|Felix the Cat Render- Tucker Foley.png|Tucker Foley Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show